Lukisan Kematian
by SelenaAthene
Summary: "Aku belum mati. Jiwaku masih hidup. Meski tak lebih dari seonggok cat." Bagaimana jika seorang Sakura tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seorang pemuda ke dalam lukisan? Terlebih pemuda tersebut adalah bagian dari lukisan itu sendiri. ModernSakura. OC. First Fanfic.


**LUKISAN KEMATIAN**

"_Kenangan itu belum pudar._

_Aku belum mati._

_Jiwaku masih hidup._

_Meski tak lebih dari seonggok cat."_

Sakura masih tidak percaya rumah besar bergaya Inggris kuno itu kini menjadi rumah kediamannya. Bisa dikatakan, ia tidak begitu menyukai suasana yang ada. Selain berada di daerah terpencil, furnitur di rumah itu juga aneh. Rasanya seperti tinggal di abad ke-20.

Sore itu, ayahnya yang seorang novelis sedang keluar rumah mencari inspirasi. Guna menyibukkan diri, Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah.

Memang benar, furnitur rumah tua ini sedikit "tidak biasa". Di setiap kamar terdapat setidaknya satu lukisan. Dalam sekali pandang, Sakura langsung tahu bahwa usia lukisan-lukisan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan usia rumah yang ia tempati. Dan semua lukisan yang tergantung itu adalah lukisan dari wajah orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Bahkan di kamar Sakura sendiri, tergantung sebuah lukisan remaja laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang jelas sekali merupakan orang asing. Mungkin penghuni rumah ini.

Tidak hanya pada kamar, koridor lantai satu dan dua pun dipenuhi belasan lukisan pemandangan yang cantik. Goresannya halus dan _detail_ hingga ke ujung rumput. Penasaran, Sakura melirik ujung kanvas dimana nama pencipta si lukisan biasa diletakkan.

_Martin Davis.1933._

"Lukisan yang cantik, 'kan?"

Suara Ayah nyaris membuat Sakura terjengkang. "Astaga, Ayah! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul, sih?"

"Lho, suka-suka Ayah, dong. Ini 'kan rumah Ayah juga," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum. "Kamu suka lukisan ini?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sakura suka semua lukisan yang ada di rumah ini. Semuanya terasa seperti... hidup. Sakura rasa pelukis bernama Martin ini betul-betul pelukis berbakat."

"Ayah juga berpendapat sama," ucap ayahnya sembari berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu. Sudah jam delapan malam."

Ia segera mematuhi perintah ayahnya tanpa banyak bicara, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk terlelap setelah menyentuh ranjangnya yang empuk.

_Tapi malam itu "dia" terbangun._

* * *

Tepat pada pukul dua belas tengah malam, Sakura mendengar seseorang berbisik. Meski dengan mata berat, ia sadar tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Saat itulah, seluruh bulu romanya berdiri.

Lukisan itu. Lukisan anak laki-laki itu sekarang sedang tersenyum menatapnya! Dan kalimat yang dia ucapkan adalah, "Jangan takut, Sakura."

Ia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar. Badannya gemetar, tangannya dingin. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya diam mematung dan bulir-bulir air mata pun perlahan jatuh.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu takut, oke?" kata Si Lukisan dengan gerakan tubuh yang cukup terbilang luwes.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengar dan melihat laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkan, Sakura akhirnya bisa berhenti menangis dan mengatus nafas. Tapi usaha itu belum cukup untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang dirasakannya. Orang dari planet mana yang tidak syok melihat lukisan bicara!

"S-siapa kau? K-kenapa kau bisa b-bicara?" jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Tanpa basa-basi, anak laki-laki itu—yang belakangan diketahui bernama Marvel—menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa ia adalah roh yang pernah hidup 80 tahun yang lalu. Bahwa lukisan-lukisan di rumah itu bukanlah lukisan biasa. Bahwa ia dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah terperangkap di dalam lukisan-lukisan kuno itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Dan bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan Sakura.

"Memang apa yang bisa aku bantu? Aku tidak mengerti tentang lukisan. Aku juga baru mengenalmu malam ini."

"Yah... kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Marvel seraya tersenyum. Namun sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Tapi kumohon, bebaskan roh kami dari belenggu lukisan ini."

Detik itu juga, Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Marvel.

Demi Tuhan._ Ia berada dalam lukisan!_

"Ayo, kuajak berkeliling. Akan kujelaskan sambil jalan," kata Marvel sembari keluar menuju pintu terdekat di ruangan itu. "Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Meski benaknya campur aduk, tapi Sakura mengikuti langkah Marvel dengan sigap, melewati lorong panjang. Rasanya aneh ketika tangan Sakura menyentuh dinding lorong. Semuanya sungguh-sungguh terbuat dari cat.

"Jika saat fajar tiba kau belum kembali ke duniamu, maka kau akan terkurung disini sebagai lukisan," jelas Marvel. Ia melihat mata Sakura langsung membelalak lebar. "Tidak usah khawatir. Memang, hanya aku yang bisa jadi perantaramu. Tapi selama kau bersamaku, kau bisa bebas pulang dan pergi dari dunia lukisan sampai bulan purnama sepenuhnya menghilang."

"Aku rasa kau lupa satu hal," desah Sakura tidak bersemangat. "Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama terakhir."

"Tepat sekali," Marvel mengangguk. "Itu berarti kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu secepat mungkin."

Baru saja Sakura bersiap protes, dirinya sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah ruang tamu besar. Dan di dalam ruang tamu itu, telah berkumpul wajah-wajah asing yang terlihat seperti... wajah pada lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di tiap ruangan rumahnya.

"Jadi, ini gadis yang pernah kau singgung itu, Davis?" celetuk seorang wanita dengan gaun bangsawan kuno. _Davis? _Sepertinya Sakura mengenal nama itu.

"Hanya tersisa sedikit waktu," kali ini seorang pria berjas putih yang angkat bicara. "Kau yakin dia mampu?"

"Aku sangat yakin," tegas Marvel sambil mengerling pada Sakura. "Tapi kurasa, nona di sebelahku ini butuh sedikit penjelasan."

* * *

Dan disinilah Sakura terdampar. Di sebuah _basement_ bawah tanah—masih di dunia lukisan. Berbekal penerangan seadanya, Sakura maju selangkah demi selangkah menuju sebuah kamar rahasia yang ada di ujung _basement_.

Tugasnya mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengambil cincin dengan permata biru di kamar itu. tapi yang membuatnya kesulitan adalah perjalanan yang serba gelap dan tidak ada seorang pun di antara roh-roh lukisan itu yang bersedia menemaninya. Tidak juga Marvel. Ya, Sakura masih ingat betul dengan apa yang dikatakan Marvel sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"_Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan di disini. Salah satunya adalah masuk ke kamar terlarang itu. Kami hanya pion, kami tidak punya daya."_

Kini di hadapannya, terbentang sebuah pintu kayu besar. Terlihat beberapa tulisan dan ukiran aneh pada pintu itu. Sepertinya mantra.

'Mungkin ini yang membuat mereka ketakutan,' pikir Sakura. Sakura menimang-nimang, apakah mantra itu akan bekerja pada manusia deperti dirinya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Setelah beberapa kali mendorong, ia sukses membuka pintu tersebut. Hanya untuk mendapati kamar itu kosong melompong dan gelap gulita. Kecuali sebuah bingkai lukisan raksasa yang melayang di udara, tepat di tengah ruangan. Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Sakura mendekati bingkai itu dan mengamatinya.

Ia pun menemukan kejutan lain.

Melalui bingkai, ia bisa melihat sebuah ruang kerja lengkap dengan peralatan, laptop, dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Tidak diragukan lagi, benda-benda dan ruang kerja itu adalah milik ayahnya. Dan di atas meja kerja, ia melihat benda perak kecil. Ada kilau biru yang memancar dari benda itu.

Merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merah. Lebih tepatnya, sepasang mata yang merah. Dan sepasang mata itu menatapnya sengit.

_Ya ampun._

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Marvel dan para roh sibuk harap-harap cemas menunggu. Pasalnya, Sakura tidak kunjung muncul semenjak masuk ke _basement_. Sedangkan, waktu mereka benar-benar hampir habis. Apa dia sudah menemukan cincinnya? _Atau sebaliknya, apa "dia" sudah bangkit?_

Pikiran semacam ini semakin mengusik mereka. Dan jeritan seorang gadis dari arah kamar terlarang itu sukses memperkeruh suasana.

Tanpa ada komando, roh-roh itu menerobos masuk menuju sumber suara. Mujurnya, pintu yang tersegel mantra itu sudah dibuka oleh Sakura. Serta-merta mereka disuguhkan oleh satu pemandangan yang... sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sakura duduk terpojok di sudut ruangan, dengan raut ngeri yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin pucat. Di hadapannya berdiri _pria_ itu. Pria yang ditakuti seluruh roh. Pria yang tega mengurung mereka dalam lukisan.

_Terlambat. Dia sudah bangkit._

"AYAH!" Suara Marvel memecah keheningan. "Menjauh dari gadis itu!"

Ketika Sakura mendengar Marvel berteriak 'Ayah', yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah kata 'Davis'. Dan kini sudah jelas kenapa hanya Marvel yang bisa menjadi perantara dunia lukisan dan Sakura.

_Marvel Davis adalah keturunan dari Martin Davis._

Mendadak, gadis itu ditarik dengan kekuatan tak kasat mata ke tempat Marvel berdiri. Tanpa sadar, dia menunjuk bingkai dan meja kerja ayahnya seraya berkata lemah, "C-cincinnya..."

Mata Marvel dan mata merah pria itu langsung mengarah pada benda yang ditunjuk. Dengan satu sentakan, mereka berdua menerjang bingkai malang itu. Sakura yang dibantu berdiri oleh roh lainnya pun ikut berlari ke arah bingkai. Bagaimana pun, di balik bingkai itu adalah ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan ayahnya pasti ada di dekat sana. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan sang ayah dalam bahaya.

Ya, benarlah. Mendadak ayah Sakura masuk dan memeriksa meja kerjanya. Ia mengamati sekilas cincin yang ada di mejanya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku baju. Tapi saat berbalik, beliau mendapati seorang pria bermata merah muncul melalui bingkai lukisan, disusul oleh seorang laki-laki yang membantu anak gadisnya keluar dari lukisan yang sama.

"Serahkan cincinnya!" geram Martin sembari berusaha meraih saku kemeja ayah Sakura. "Serahkan padaku!"

Dengan tangkas, Marvel menahan gerakan Martin. "Sakura! Hancurkan cincinnya! Jika ia mengenakan cincin itu, ia akan kembali menjadi manusia dan menelan banyak korban. Cincin itu rapuh. Hancurkan sekarang!"

Sakura dengan cepat melaksanakan perintah Marvel. Ia mengambil cincin itu dari saku ayahnya yang masih terbengong-bengong, meraih laptop di dekatnya, dan...

PRAKK!

Pada detik yang sama, Martin meronta kesakitan, berteriak, menjerit layaknya pasien di rumah sakit jiwa, dan mencakar tangan Marvel yang menahannya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, tubuhnya mulai menghilang seperti cat yang mengering dan lenyap. Meninggalkan Marvel yang badannya kini berpendar lembut.

Setelah mengamati kondisi dirinya sendiri, Marvel menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf, aku baru cerita soal ini sekarang. Pasti kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tersegel dalam lukisan itu," katanya pelan.

"Kau—" sela Sakura.

"Aku memang anak dari pria itu. Tapi aku menentang keras tindakan ayahku yang seenaknya menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk menyegel orang-orang ke dalam lukisan. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk membuat lukisan itu tampak nyata. Yah, pada akhirnya, aku ikut tersihir. Dan dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bangkit.

"Tapi sekarang kami sudah bebas." Marvel memperhatikan satu per satu "teman-teman"-nya mulai menghilang ditelan cahaya. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu, lalu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Sakura bangun dengan air mata serta keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Sinar matahari perlahan menyusup melalui celah tirai jendela. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam di pagi hari.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura mencerna apa yang baru saja ia "alami".

'Jadi... semuanya hanya mimpi?' batinnya. Ketika ia bersandar, matanya dihadapkan dengan sebuah lukisan yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

_Yang sekarang hanya berupa lukisan berlatar putih polos._

Menit berikutnya, Sakura berlari dan mengecek kilat seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Seperti dugaannya, yang ia temui hanyalah lukisan-lukisan polos tanpa ada satu pun wajah yang tergambar.

Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya mimpi belaka.


End file.
